


12 Blocks

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Just your casual encounter with homophobia, also fluff because apparently I'm a softy or smth now
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	12 Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> IDK i got bored. Also I was writing this while listening to a mix of my friends retro date night playlist and "Chill Hits" by spotify and it made me write this softer than intended, and I hate it and I apologize for it. Side note just finished and realized this is just a setup with a lot of unnecessary fluff, and then the part at the end which was the og idea was bad, but oh well.

"Let me walk you to work tomorrow."

Carina said as she rubbed the blonde girls arm. They were in Maya's bed, clothes and pillows and sheets had been scattered all over the room, Maya's head, which was on Carina's chest, quickly shot up. "What?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow. "You work 12 blocks away, my work is 3 blocks past yours, so let me walk you to work on my way," Carina explained with a shrug. Maya nodded in thought, she knew she lived close to the station, she hadn't realized close was 12 blocks, usually she ran to work and her runs didn't involve a lot of calculating. "Huh?" Maya shrugged, still thinking about the short distance. "Unless you are completely against the idea," Carina said quickly, her cheeks turning red, Carina was confident, she didn't turn back on her words and her cheeks DID NOT turn red, E V E R, this was not like her. Maya giggled at the flustered woman before kissing her.

"Of course you can walk me to work," Maya said with a grin. Carina sighed in relief before kissing Maya again. "Mi sto innamorando di te," Carina muttered into the kiss. Maya pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "That sounded sexy, what's it mean?" Carina bit her lip, she thought about answering, but just kissed Maya again instead.

Carina woke up at 6am, not quite a fun time, but early enough to get a quick shower before work, Carina went to the drawer Maya had dedicated to her, it was her drawer, it had her clothes, and it was nice, having a drawer at Maya's apartment since she spent half her nights their anyways. This morning though, Carina ran into a slight problem. She didn't have anything clean except a pair of jeans at Maya's apartment, okay so she would just wear the shirt she wore yesterday and change into scrubs asap so no one noticed. "Merda," Carina exclaimed when she saw the shirt, Maya had happened to rip one of the buttons of last night, and as annoying as that was, Carina looked at the sleeping girl fondly, she really was falling in love with Maya. Carina looked around seeing if she had any other clothes that had been thrown around the room another time. "What're you doing?" Maya asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Carina meant to answer, but she couldn't help but just stare at the blonde. "Buongiorno, bella," Carina replied, ignoring the question.

"Good morning, what are you doing?" Maya asked standing up, and going to hug the Italian woman from behind, before they fell asleep Carina but on one of Maya's shirt, and Maya found Carina wearing her shirts incredibly sexy. "Uh, last night someone got a little eager, and ripped, uh, r-ripped my shirt," Carina answered, stuttering when she felt Maya biting and kissing her neck and ear. "I see, why don't you just grab the one of the extra's you keep here?" Maya whispered against Carina's ear. Carina could tell the shorter girl was on her tiptoes, but she wasn't moving, the hot breath on Carina's ear didn't seem to move. At all. "I, uh, wear them to work, then take to my house, and I forget to bring more," Carina explained, she felt the shorter girl get off her tiptoes and just rest her head on Carina's back, and before she heard it, she felt Maya laughing.

"It's not funny!" Carina groaned, turning in Maya's arms to look at her. Maya smirked as Carina put her arms around Maya's neck. Maya quickly pecked Carina's lips, "Clean up my room?" Carina furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" Maya grinned and pecked Carina's lips again, "I'm gonna get you some clothes to wear, and we left the room a mess last night, so please?" Carina nodded before smirking seductively, "Sì, but after I clean up, wanna join me in the shower?" Maya nodded eagerly, and went to find the taller woman something to wear. She found a plaid button up and figured it might be the only thing she owned that might fit Carina, and that the taller girl wouldn't hate in a professional environment. Carina's arms were obviously longer, so it might not fit, but it was worth a shot. 

After the very very hot shower the girls took, Carina tried on the shirt Maya chose, it was a little tight on the shoulders, but it looked professional enough. The borrowed shirt was tucked into Carina's jeans which were held up by a borrowed belt. Maya was just wearing a t-shirt and leggings, she was gonna change at work, so she didn't want to try to hard with her appearance. "You look incredibly sexy in my clothes," Maya muttered against Carina's lips, it was almost 7:30 now which meant they had to go, but they were preoccupied. "Mm," is what Carina responded with, not bothering to use her words, she was being pushed up against the front door of the apartment, and it had distracted her. Carina allowed Maya to kiss her for a little longer before reluctantly pulling away, she chuckled at Maya's pout. "We have to go," Carina complained, but she grabbed Maya's hand and they started the walk.They stopped at a coffee cart on the way, and ended up walking most of the way with Maya's hand on Carina's back. Carina had been whispering in Maya's ears about random things, and it was annoying, the hot breath on her ear made it distracting to walk, and she had already been distracted by Carina's outfit, so her focus was like negative 100, but somehow they made it to the station at 7:54, so she had 6 minutes in her office to cool off.

The girls walked into the station together. "Morning," Maya said to Travis who nodded in acknowledgement. The girls continued to walk into Maya's office. "I swear, if I hear sex noises coming from your office I will quit!" Travis yelled after them and they just giggled. Maya put down her stuff, and sat down at her desk while Carina sat in front of her. They just looked at each other for a solid 10 seconds before Maya stood up to kiss Carina. The kiss was slow and sensual, it broke and then another one followed. Maya fumbled with Carina's belt (well her belt technically), but Carina stopped her. "I have rounds at 8:30, and your shift starts in 2 minutes," Carina whispered with a frown. Maya sighed and let Carina stand up. Carina pecked her on the lips and started to leave when there was a knock on the office door. "Maya, some woman says she needs to talk to you," Travis called from the other side. "Okay she can come in."

Carina went to exit as an old lady entered, but the old lady stopped her, "I wanna talk to you too." Carina raised an eyebrow at Travis who just shrugged, but didn't move. Carina moved back into the office all the way, waiting for the stranger to speak. "I was on my morning walk this morning when you two cut me off, and I thought you should know that you two being together in public is inappropriate. All your touchy feely in front of kids will confuse them and make them think it's okay for two women to be together," the woman complained and Maya turned red from anger obviously about to say something, but Carina stopped her. "Did you follow us here?" Carina asked with a straight face, but humor in her eyes. "Yes, I had to stop you, but I didn't want to make a scene at the coffee stand or on the sidewalk," The woman responded. Travis bit back a smile. Maya's eyes went wide. Someone had followed them 12 blocks to tell them off for being gay. "Dully noted?" Maya askde, trying to see if that was the phrase Carina was looking for. "Sì! Your concern is dully noted, thank you for having it though!" Carina said kindly. The woman looked annoyed no one was taking her seriously. "I'll be talking to your manager!" She yelled before walking out, slamming the door on her way out. Travis, Carina, and Maya all burst out laughing when she slammed the door. "How far did she follow you?" Travis asked while catching his breath from the laughter. "12 blocks."


End file.
